Me perteneces
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: ¿Qué podría pasar si se lo dices? preguntó Sue. "Me odiaría por ser el último en enterarse", casi lloré. Claro, no todos los días tu ex mejor amiga te dice que es una superestrella enamorada.¿Que parte es Alexi Jones?¿Y Bella Swan? Little OCC.AU.TH.
1. Introducción: La gran mentira

**Disclaimer: ****No soy Steph, si lo fuera Edward terminaría conmigo, y estaría de vacaciones en el Caribe. Solo soy una chica con aires de escritora que desea compartir sus ideas. Entonces, ninguno de estos personajes es mio, solo los uso para mi diversión personal y la de ustedes al leerlo, en realidad son propiedad de la gran Stephanie Meyer, tanto así como los derechos en Sudamérica de Alfaguara,¿cierto?**

**Hola a todos, si soy yo:) Tal vez no halla escrito para 1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS! Pero que estoy viva, estoy viva. He renovado mi perfil completamente, me he quemado el coco pensando en el capítulo de mi otro fic, y aún así me he dignado a aparecer con este minific o fic(veremos que pasa), con el objetivo de jugar con una idea que usaré para otro fic-obviamente cambiandola un poco-. ¿De donde salió todo esto? De ver un capítulo de Hannah Montana un viernes mientras escribía escuchando You Belong With Me. Asique vamos a ver que pasa;) Enjoy people…**

* * *

**Me perteneces**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**1 . Introducción: La gran mentira**

Todavía recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, perfectamente. "La base"-como la llamábamos con la banda desde que habíamos firmado-nunca me había parecido tan grande. Nunca en esos quince años que llevaba visitándola.

**Flashback**

_Miré a mis amigos y luego a mi abuelo. Mi nerviosismo se hacía presente en la forma de juguetear con mis uñas pintadas de negro. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con mi elección._

_-Yo no estoy preparada para ser una estrella-murmuré a modo de explicación y una traicionera lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. La sequé torpemente con el dorso de mi mano, odiaba llorar en los momentos más inoportunos, pero me sentía egoísta al pedir una salida momentánea de algo en lo que yo misma había estado de acuerdo. Jake y Raine me tomaron una mano cada uno y, al levantar la vista, pude ver como Josh y Caleb me sonreía de esa forma tan parecida. También pude ver la comprensión en los ojos de los cuatro, esa que solo mostraban cuando mi personalidad fuerte se venía abajo._

_-Deja ya de comportarte así-me retó Caleb, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una de complicidad-. Hagámoslo._

_-Claro, saquemos lo mejor de todo esto-apoyó Joshua y luego me guiñó un ojo-. Tal vez hasta sea divertido, ¿cuánto podrás soportarlo antes de que tu conciencia te haga decir la verdad?-su comentario no fue malicioso en absoluto, sabía perfectamente que lo hacía para reñirme y que olvidara todo el peso que me autoimponía. Reí entre dientes y me mordí el labio inferior. Solo ellos aceptarían una locura como esta._

_-¡Está decidido!-exclamó Lorraine-. Desde hoy serás el misterio de No Way Out-todos asintieron y yo apreté su mano, agradeciéndole silenciosamente._

_-Te daremos todo para no ser reconocida-comenzó Maxwell-. Pero hay dos inconvenientes…_

_-¿Cuáles?-preguntó Jake con curiosidad._

_-Bueno, tendrás que dejar ese estilo por uno…menos llamativo fuera del escenario-señaló mi vestuario y yo sonreí al notar a lo que se refería. Llevaba unos jeans pitillos, camiseta blanca de mangas cortas con un intrincado diseño de una guitarra eléctrica en negro y escote en V, Converse rojas-mis preferidas-, anillos en las dos manos y dos aretes demás en la oreja derecha_-me pregunto que hubiera dicho si se hubiera enterado que tres meses después tomaría el valor de hacerme una perforación en la lengua-_, además de una pulsera de plata en la muñeca izquierda y una cadena a juego con una especie de llave como dije. _

_-¿Tendré que hacerle algo a mi cabello?-bromeé, despeinando mi larga melena, un tanto ondulada pero un cabello lacio dentro de lo normal y rebajado de una forma no muy exagerada. Él rió de una forma que siempre se me hizo muy parecida a la risa de James._

_-Puedes hacerle lo que quieras mientras no te rapes. Me gusta tu cabello largo-me siguió el juego y sonrió de lado-. Eso te lo dejo a ti y tus estilistas profesionales. Se que Alice y Rosalie nos matarían si alguien más te arreglara el cabello._

_-De acuerdo, ¿y el segundo inconveniente, querido abuelo?-el suspiró y me dio una mirada seria._

_-No podremos mantenerlo por mucho. El tiempo límite serán dos años. ¿Qué dices?_

_Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces, sería tiempo suficiente para hacerme a la idea de lo que tendría que vivir a partir del cambio que daría._

_-Sí…_

**Fin flashback**

Déjenme explicarlo bien. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan-Bella o Bells preferentemente- y soy una _típica_ chica de al lado con una _gran_ familia.

Una madre perfecta, ex estrella de rock, ahora compositora: Renée Swan-Dwyer durante el comienzo de su carrera, hasta casarse-; un abuelo consentidor, cariñoso y dueño de una de las discográficas más famosas e importantes-la que había contratado a mi madre a sus quince años-, el renombrado empresario: Maxwell Dwyer. Claro, fue toda una odisea para mi autosuficiente madre demostrar que era una música talentosa, y no una "hija de papá", sin perder los estribos y rendirse. Luego estaban mis padrinos: el hermano menor de mi madre, James Dwyer-con su esposa Victoria y mi primo Cedric- , y la _mejor amiga-hermana de la vida_ de ambos: Sue Clearwater-con Leah, de veinte años, y Seth, de mis mismos diecisiete. Harry hacía tiempo ya que nos había dejado, junto con mi fallecido padre-, los dos, con mi madre, conformaban el "trío invencible" desde que se habían encontrado en su juventud.

Finalmente, estaban mis mejores amigos y hermanos-a falta de unos de sangre, aunque era como si lo fueran-: mis vecinos los Cullen-el mayor, Emmett, y los mellizos, Alice y Edward, aunque el último era otro tema-, los gemelos Hale-Jasper, el novio de Allie, y Rosalie, la novia de Em-, y mis apodados "hermanos de banda", Jacob Black, Lorraine James, y Caleb y Joshua Fisher.

Por esas cosas de la vida-Alice y Raine juraban que era el destino-, la banda y los Hale nos habíamos conocido en el kinder-luego Caleb nos presentó a Emmett, que por ese entonces se había mudado recientemente a la casa de al lado de la mía y los dos iban un año por delante de todos nosotros-. Edward y Alice eran adoptados, y habían llegado a Phoenix cuando Josh y Cal fueron transferidos al Saint Williams en nuestro tercer año de primaria-si lo pienso ahora, eso nos sirvió para que _él_ no descubriera la verdad-.

Luego de conocerlos, Alice había echo muy buenas migas con _toda_ la banda-que por ese tiempo no era ni el proyecto de banda que somos ahora- y los Hale- _él_ solo podía conocer a Jake y Raine como mis amigos de casi toda la vida, no importaba que los otros dos murieran por atormentarme. _"Solo queremos conocer al príncipe azul"_ había dicho Josh al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa persona para mí. Sí, claro. ¿Para que quiero enemigos cuando mis mejores amigos hacen todo el trabajo? Gracias al cielo y a los dioses que el St. Williams era una escuela exigente los primeros años, así nunca tuvieron tiempo de verlo. Podría argumentar que por esos días la suerte estaba de mi lado-.

¿Qué más puedo decir? A pesar de tener que soportar esta especie de castigo, actuar como la antisocial de la escuela, la tímida, la nerd, la patosa cuando todos me veían; al final del día valía la pena. Mi familia hacía que todo valiera la pena. Ellos convertían mi vida fuera de la escuela-y en las ocasiones en que nadie nos prestaba atención- en algo perfecto en todos los sentidos, excepto por uno: mi arma de doble filo, _mi secreto más grande_.

Tal vez todo el mundo tenga algo que no pueda contar a todas y cada una de las personas que conoce, tal vez eso fuera justificado de alguna forma, pero yo engañaba a una sola persona de todo mi círculo. _Él_ era el único que no sabía la verdad, por él hacía cosas impensables para que mi gran "cortina de humo" no se viniera abajo frente a sus ojos de la peor forma. Lo peor era que ya ni recordaba que me había impulsado a esconderle todo a él, al gran y popular Edward Cullen. A la persona que de un día al otro se había convertido en el héroe de la escuela. A mi casi hermano de la infancia, con el que había puesto una especie de línea divisoria.

Y pensarán, _¿qué secreto me había llevado a esto?_ Pues, la mitad de tiempo, yo me liberaba. La mitad del tiempo me quitaba el maldito disfraz que me convertía en una persona invisible y me vestía para ser mi gran y talentoso álter ego. Volvía a ser el antiguo yo de hace dos años, ese que me veía obligada a esconder. _Alexi Jones_.

Sí, yo, Isabella Swan, estaba metida en un gran lío y ya no sabía como arreglarlo. Obviamente-según Emmett-, no me alcanzaba con ser la escurridiza hija de la gran estrella que había escapado de los flashes con su marido para que su hija pudiera establecerse-Charlie trabajaba en la empresa de mi abuelo como representante, Renée componía y yo era una muchacha recomendadamente normal-. No, yo _tenía_ que formar parte de _No Way Out_ sin que nadie lo supiera. Yo _tenía_ que ser Bella y Alexi a la vez, _tenía_ que ser una superestrella y una chica normal.

Además de mentirle al mundo entero, le miento a la persona que amo. ¿Por qué? Eso si lo recordaba, cada día, cada vez que veía a la horda de fanáticos detrás de nosotros. Podía poner mis manos en el fuego a que en cuanto él se enterara de todo me odiaría con cada fibra de su ser. Me diría lo que mis pesadillas remarcaban, que era una cínica, una traidora a todos los años que llevábamos juntos. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que haría si se enterara por otro que no fuera yo.

Hace unas semanas escuché decir a una de mis compañeras de clase que disfrazarse era infantil. ¿Saben qué? Yo gastaba tres o más horas de mi tiempo para convertirme en ella y salir al escenario. Soportaba todo esto para tener una vida normal. Hacía cosas increíbles y-vistas desde afuera- ridículas, con tal de que _nadie_ supiera mi secreto antes de lo debido. ¿Algo más? Mis amigos eran arrastrados en toda esta locura.

Alguna vez alguien dijo: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…porque puedes obtenerlo.

**-¡Bella, en cinco a escena!**

"_Maldito sea el que tuvo tanta razón"._

* * *

**Okey, ¿Qué les pareció? Hay tres opciones…**

**a)****muy bueno, go for it girl!**

**b)Bueno, tal vez deberías corregirlo**

**c)No gracias, prefiero leer otra cosa. Deberías dedicarte a hacer manualidades.**

**Igualmente, los capítulos mejorarán. Esto es un prólogo, porque la verdad se hace muy largo incluir todas las relaciones, trabajos, personas, etc en los capítulo. En resumen, sería DENSO para mi y ustedes.**

**Hablando de mi otro fic, aviso a todas mis lectoras que lo corregiré un tantito porque estuve revisando mis notas y no me quedé demasiado convencida para continuar con todo el disparate que estaba escribiendo. Entonces veré que hacer, pero no la borraré.**

_**Vamos por el botón verde de GO- y me dejan un hermoso review, dale que sí?**_

_**Kristen V. Cullen**_


	2. De doble vida, primer amor y conciencias

**Summary:** _¿Qué podría pasar si se lo dices? preguntó Sue. "Me odiaría por ser el último en enterarse", casi lloré. Claro, no todos los días tu ex mejor amiga te dice que es una superestrella enamorada.¿Que parte es Alexi Jones?¿Y Bella Swan? Little .TH. _

**Disclaimer: **_Okey, esta chica trabaja sin fines de lucro ya que no es ni dueña de Twilight, ni dueña de ninguno de los personajes implicados-exceptuando a Caleb y Joshua Fisher, Maxwell Dwyer y Lorraine James, y familiares adjuntos ya que ninguno de ellos es huerfano-, tampoco es Stephanie Meyer, ya que sino estaría en el Caribe tomando sol. Solo los pide prestados para su propio entretenimiento y el de las lectoras. Por Aro, Cayo y Marco. Amén._

**Enjoy people;)**

* * *

**Me pertences**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**2 . De doble vida, primer amor y conciencias**

"_Tu tienes lo mejor de ambos mundos"_

_-Viernes 10 de Septiembre, 2010. Por la noche-_

Entré a mi casa y con un largo y furioso suspiro me deshice de mi fachada. James esperaba pacientemente a que mi ritual de casi todos los días terminara. Ignorando el ruido de la televisión, solté mi cabello mientras contestaba a mi tío-representante con vagos monosílabos, lo normal en días como el que había tenido hoy. Mi madre se asomó por la cocina y la saludé con un gesto de la mano, todavía faltaba para la cena, pero era bastante tarde. Obviamente, ser retenida contra mi propia voluntad por Alice para ayudar con los preparativos del Baile de Primavera-aprovechándose de que hoy era mi día libre-, y luego terminar como rehén de Rosalie para una tarde de compras en el centro comercial no era una buena combinación-y la traidora de Lorraine que había logrado escapar por una fiesta familiar que tendría en la noche-.

-Estaré arriba-le dije a Renée, elevando mi voz por el parloteo de los conductores de dios-sabe-que programa que estuviera viendo. Rolé los ojos al reconocer las voces que comenzaban a salir de la pantalla plana gigante que era mi televisor.

_-"En realidad Alex sale conmigo"_-bromeó Joshua.

_-Ajajá. No, Jake y yo solo somos amigos"_-dijo Alexi Jones en la entrevista que habíamos dado para _E!News_. Sonreí un poco ante mi contestación _tan_ cliché. Hubiera sido mucho más interesante responder algo como _"Somos amigos, pero debes en cuando, entre gira y gira, tenemos encuentros amorosos en baños públicos y hoteles. Entonces, ¿seríamos amigos con derechos?"_, creo que el país entero se habría caído de espaldas al escuchar esa gran mentira. Y se tornaría mejor cuando Josh me matara por _"no haberle dicho"_ o _"por no haberlo escogido a él sobre el chucho"_. ¿Y los titulares? Mmm…sería genial algo así: _"No Way Out gets DIRTY"_. Reí para mis adentros.

-¿Has visto la entrevista de la semana pasada en _E!_?-le pregunté a mi representante mientras subía las escaleras y me encerraba en mi dormitorio de paredes pintadas de un verde limón que hacía que el lugar se viera más luminoso. Dejé mi móvil sobre la mesita de noche luego de poner el altavoz y me quité la camiseta mojada. No había podido hacer mucho luego de que jefa-de-las-huecas McAllister me echara toda su coca-cola dietética _accidentalmente_ encima. ¿Quién demonios diría que nos la encontraríamos en el centro comercial, el primer-y último- día en que olvidaría la camiseta de repuesto desde que Lorraine me había dado la idea? Definitivamente, el cielo no se apiadaba de mí. Dejé mis lentes de aumento falsos sobre mi escritorio y me estiré.

_-"Sí, pero no bromees sobre ello. Todavía estoy digiriendo que mi amada sobrina salga con su guitarrista. No lo acepto, apostaba cualquier cosa a que salías con Josh. Esto arruinará tu carrera"_-bromeó y yo sonreí.

-Tranquilo, no tenemos futuro como pareja. Es solo un _enamoramiento adolescente_. ¿O un _touch and go_? No lo sé, estoy confundida-le seguí el juego y él rió.

_-"Oh, pobre oveja descarriada."_

-Me asusta lo parecidos que son tú y el abuelo-comenté, tomando nuevamente el móvil y sentándome en mi gran cama de sábanas blancas.

_-"Como tu y Renée. Eso si da pesadillas, a mis trece no lo creía posible. Ver para creer"_-bufé suprimiendo una sonrisa.

-No seas niño.

_-"Soy el representante de un grupo de adolescentes problemáticos y una de ellos es mi sobrina. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera"._

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No exageres-reí-. Dime que sigue en tu lista para la próxima semana.

_-"Mmm…bueno, debes terminar la canción para el nuevo disco, es la última de la lista"_-respiré profundamente unas tres veces antes de contestar. Era la quinta vez en el día, si llevaba bien la cuenta, que me lo recordaba. Como si con solo hacerlo yo pudiera escribir una obra musical entera.

-Lo sé, James. Estoy un poco bloqueada, pero la tendré para el…¿miércoles?-tanteé. Rebusqué en mi cartera de mensajero negra y saqué mi cancionero personal y una revista que me había dado Lorraine antes de avisarnos que no podría venir a la "noche de chicas semanal"-tenía una entrevista especialmente marcada, que ella me había sugerido leer-. Soy conciente de que confían en mi criterio. Si tú no me lo haz dicho, el abuelo lo hizo-miré por la ventana, ignorando la _profunda_ conversación de mi representante-que consistía en el mismo sermón de responsabilidad, conciencia, etc, etc. con un combo que se venía repitiendo con frecuencia y que, extrañamente, todavía no había llegado. Lo había titulado: _"Bella y Alexi, la tragicomedia de una superestrella pseudo actriz frustrada"_-. Tal vez podría ver _su _silueta a través de la cortina que restringía el paso a una habitación de distintos tonos de azul-comunicada a la mía gracias a dos ventanas idénticas enfrentadas-, que, personalmente, me encantaba.

_-"¿Bella?"_-una voz conocida me llamó desde un lugar muy alejado de mis pensamientos- _"Beeellaaa"_-se hacía fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Desistí con la busqueda a no encontrar resultados. _"No debe de estar. Tal vez esté con su novia"_, pensé y sonreí decepcionada. Él era mi punto débil, lo viera por donde lo viera-. _"Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me estás prestando atención?"_-hubo un silencio y la voz se tornó marcadamente femenina-. _"Bells, princesa, por favor respóndele. James está a punto de arrancarse el cabello por los nervios, y no me gustaría tener un esposo calvo todavía"_-la voz de Victoria me sacó del trance en el que estaba inmersa. Era una persona que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, eso no tenía remedio.

_-"Yo siempre supe que me amabas por mi cabello. Aunque nunca lo hallas admitido"_-musitó James, logrando que su esposa riera.

-Lo siento, tía. Me distraje un poco con…-suspiré nuevamente, era una muy mala costumbre adquirida estos días. _"¿Melancolía pequeña Bella, o cansancio?"_, no tenía la menor idea. Hablar de _él _era sumamente incómodo, y más sabiendo la faceta sobreprotectora que adoptaban mi tío y mis amigos al ver lo mal que me hacía sentir toda la situación que desencadenaba. _"Irónicamente, él ni siquiera es conciente de ello"_-. Tendré la canción lo antes posible, lo prometo.

_-"¿La escuchaste cielo? Asíque deja de intentar golpearte la cabeza contra tu escritorio, no estoy segura de que el roble sea tan resistente"_-las dos reímos y el aludido bufó. De fondo se podían escuchar las risas del pequeño Cedric-de ya ocho años, _"un hombre"_ como decía él, inflando el pecho con orgullo-.

_-"Cariño, nos preocupas"_-comentó James con el tono paternal que, además de ser tan suyo, marcaba el comienzo del tema preferido por elección de todos-. _"Has estado muy distraída, cansada. No lo sé"_-hubo otro silencio momentáneo que me puso nerviosa-. _"Renée nunca te lo dirá, pero las bromas son cada vez más pesadas. Y sentimos que tienes la solución a todo esto pero no la usas. ¿No crees que ya…?"_-respiró profundamente. El tema no era nada agradable para ninguno de los dos. En sí, para nadie. _"Lo hemos hablado, ¿Qué? ¿Más de cien veces desde que todo empezó? Por lo menos ya no te cabreas"_, a veces odiaba a mi conciencia, parecía tener vida propia. _"La tengo superestrella_"-. _"Se que elegiste hacerlo para tener una vida normal, pero todos sabemos lo que te hacen en la escuela. Créeme, sé que si fuera por ti, responderías como solo tú sabes hacerlo y…"_-negué con la cabeza mientras visualizaba mi fiel guitarra-la que me acompañaba a todos lados, siempre que podía-.

-Haber. No me he tomado la molestia de usar esas lentillas verdes, maquillarme por dos horas y media o más para ser diferente, la condena de los lentes de sol y sombreros frente a las cámaras. ¿Sabes el calor que da esa peluca que eligió Charlotte? ¡Con los reflectores es como meter mi cabeza en un microondas James!-su risa suavizo mi áspero tono. Trataba de que él riera, obviamente, pero también descargaba alguna que otra queja en mi broma-. Además de esas malditas y gruesas gafas, el cabello recogido y la actitud de "amante de estudio"-_"¡Ah! Y las bravuconerías de McAllister y su sequito, que he tenido que soportar religiosamente a pesar del incontrolable deseo de arrancar lentamente sus extensiones baratas"_, completé en mi mente-, para lanzar todo por la borda antes de tiempo. Lo he hecho para no vivir en la paranoia de las amistades por conveniencia. Todos tienen rachas de mala suerte y yo la estoy teniendo seis meses antes de que finalice el trato. Asíque lo he llevado bien, ¿no?

_-"Sí, pero…"._

-¿Recuerdas? Mantenerlo real. A papá no le gustaría que no lo hiciera-finalicé con tristeza escondida en mi tono jovial y autoritario. ¿Qué haría mi padre si estuviera aquí? _"Lo mismo que mamá. Abrazarme y decirme que todo estaría bien. Aconsejarme, pero luego dejarme elegir y defenderme. Y al final preguntarme en que problema me había metido ese día, aunque ya hubiera dejado las bromas y maldades públicas en la escuela hace tiempo. Tal y como mamá"._ La respuesta fue automática.

A veces no llegaba a entender la magnitud de lo que necesitaba esas cosas de Charlie, esa risa cómplice que imaginaba si supiera que las "fechorías"-como decía mi abuelo-que hacía su hija desde que sabía caminar seguían, tal vez ahora no podría admitir tan ligeramente que había sido yo-al revés, trataba de escapar y me hacía la desentendida. Aunque el número de problemas hubiera descendido drásticamente desde que me había convertido en una falsa nerd-. En momentos como este, todo se aclaraba en un instante. Cuando tenía que aguantar por mí y por Alexi, cuando sentía que me ahogaba en un vaso de agua, la ausencia de papá, su muerte, se sentía como cuando tenía diez años. Era como regresar…

_-"Tan parecida a Renée y tan terca como Charlie. La mezcla perfecta para esta carrera"_-comentó resignado-. _"Nunca creí que llegara el día en que mi sobrina me sermoneara a mi"._

-Es la edad, Jamsie-bromeé. Adoraba la complicidad que tenía con mis tíos, lo hacía todo más fácil. Ellos eran de las pocas personas que entendían como funcionaba mi mente casi a la perfección.

_-"Cantante y comediante. Interesante"_- chasqueó la lengua-. _"De acuerdo, debo irme. Te llamaré mañana para explicarte lo de la prueba de vestuario…"_

-Porque Raine olvidó hacerlo.

_-"Exacto. También la presentación en el show de Ellen y la próxima entrevista en la radio. Si necesitas…"_

-Algo solo debo llamarte, lo sé. Ve a descansar Dwyer, y mándale saludos a Vic y Cedric.

_-"Hecho"_-podía imaginar perfectamente como había puesto los ojos en blanco. La realidad era que James se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, terminando por olvidarse a si mismo. Bendita sea Victoria que amaba cada parte de él y-no importaba lo trillado que sonara-se complementaban. ¿Qué se podía decir? Era el deber de las mujeres Dwyer y Clearwater cuidarlo, de la misma forma que a Max-mi abuelo y su hijo eran idénticos-._ "Dile a Renée que Vic irá a almorzar con ella y Sue mañana. Cedric también irá, quiere verte"._

-Copiado. Ve a cenar-ordené y sonreí cuando el masculló algo parecido a _"Sí mamá. Igualita a Renée"_, para luego cortar la llamada.

Dejé mi móvil a un lado y tomé mi fiel guitarra, volviendo a mi lugar. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de que Alice y Rose llegaran.

Allie estaba muy atareada con el esperado baile, para el que quedaban dos semanas-_"Los haré trabajar como esclavos" _les había dicho a Emmett y Jacob luego de que rompieran los tacones de sus Jimmy Choo recién comprados durante una pelea por el control de la _PS2_ la última vez que nos habíamos reunido en la casa Hale y ella nos hubiera mostrado el amado par. Emmett se salvó por los entrenamientos del equipo, pero la libertad de Jake me había costado dos pares de zapatos de mi _"armario especial" _a escondidas de Edward. Lo que hacía una por los amigos-. Gracias al cielo y fuerzas sobrenaturales adjuntas mi cumpleaños número dieciocho estaba a años luz de distancia, la promoción del disco y los planes para la gira-además de los programas y demás- no me daban tiempo ni de respirar.

Anudé la camiseta sin mangas que me había puesto y miré distraídamente por la ventana abierta-por tercera vez en media hora, si es que llevaba bien el tiempo-. Comencé a tocar algunos acordes al azar, puliendo la letra que llevaba escribiendo hacia un mes y algo. Claro, nunca admitiría que la idea había nacido de verlo a _él _con Tanya McAllister-mi torturadora personal y rubia de bote notoria-, o que volvía cada vez que esos momentos se repetían. _No_, ¿qué algo nuevo llegaba a mi mente, inspirándome? ¿Qué canalizaba toda mi frustración cuándo _él_ la besaba en algo productivo? Antes muerta que admitirlo. _Nunca_ lo sabría de mi boca. Está bien, lo amaba, pero ya hace tanto tiempo que era capaz de vivir con eso, ya no era tanta carga_. "Cómo si no te murieras por echárselo en cara como una novia despechada"_. Cierto, completamente cierto.

De todas formas, algún día-directa o indirectamente sino mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz-tendría que agradecerle por esa opresión en el pecho que me provocaba ver al amor de mi vida con una rubia plástica, porque-me gustara o no-eso servía. _"Inspiración es inspiración, todo sirve"_. Y yo era una persona _masoquista_.

-Tanya, yo…-_"y hablando del rey de Roma"_-. Tanya. Escúchame. No, no pude ir. No…Alice necesitaba mi ayuda con unas cosas del baile…No, después salió corriendo con Bella y Rose-_"ahora es cuando Tanya le dirá con voz inocente que nos vio y Edward…"_- ¿En serio?-seguramente no le dijo nada de su ataque con coca-cola. _"Eres un crédulo Cullen"._

Cerré la ventana con fuerza, molesta por lo inocente que podía llegar a ser mi idiota ex mejor amigo, cuando quería. Sí, él era Edward Cullen. ¿El problema? Bueno, la lista era larga. Además de la estrella de la escuela, ser Edward Cullen implicaba ser el capitán del equipo de futbol americano-maldito Emmett cuando decidió no aceptar el puesto por _"Ser demasiada carga. Además es mi último año y ya tengo una beca deportiva, Bells"_. Eso había dicho. _"Mejor amigo un cuerno, oso del demonio. Ahora solo quiero a Jasper"_, contraataqué ese día tras las gradas, mientras Jazz se partía de la risa-. También le concedía el título de mejor Don Juan en la historia de West Phoenix High School, el chico por el que suspiraban todas, y el mejor novio-aunque sus novias fueran las _"elegidas de la semana"_-. Y como olvidarlo, el mejor promedio de toda la clase.

Edward Cullen era todo eso, pero también había sido mi mejor amigo prácticamente desde que había llegado a Phoenix. Mi amor verdadero, desde sexto grado hasta ahora. Y el chico por el que había construido un gran e inescalable muro entre nosotros al entrar en noveno grado, cuando nuestros caminos se habían separado desde el primer día-y aumentando la línea que ya lograba separarnos al él ser una persona por la que las chicas se descontrolaban y gritaban cosas como _"estás bueno"_ o, las mayores, _"cariño, te hago de niñera"_-. Lentamente, pero de forma inevitable.

Él había entrado al equipo de futbol americano casi de inmediato pero, a diferencia de Emmett, él fue el Cullen que sí había abandonado a sus mejores amigos y hermanos casi por completo. Él era el único que no sabía de mi otra identidad, y eso era porque-aunque no recordara muy bien el porqué de esa acción-me había negado rotundamente a compartirlo con su persona. ¿Era una idiota? A veces me replanteaba la posibilidad de haberlo echo para que el _Gran Edward_ se sintiera excluido de algo por primera vez en su vida, en especial de un secreto perteneciente a la ñoña ex amiga del capitán, _Gafas Swan_-como me llamaban muchos de sus "amigos" llenos de hormonas y cavernícolas-. ¿La verdad? Comenzaba a pensar que esa sí era la razón.

En el fondo odiaba como habían terminado las cosas con Edward. Y lo peor es que él me había dejado bien claro que le dolía la distancia que yo había puesto. Entonces, ¿a qué se reducía nuestra relación? A dos personas que tenían el mismo grupo de amigos. Vecinos. Amigos cercanos, pero no lo suficiente. Amigos de la infancia que habían crecido. Había demasiadas clasificaciones. ¿Un chico que había aceptado silenciosamente el orden actual de las cosas, lo cual su amiga también había permitido? Sí, eso sería.

Él era el _Sr. Popularidad_ y yo quería ser invisible. En la escuela él andaba con sus amigos del equipo-¿o más bien era arrastrado? ¿Secuestrado? Mmm, un poco de ambos-, y yo no le permitía cambiar eso. Si Edward se acercaba para hablar conmigo a solas, yo lo esquivaba; si me preguntaban, él era el hermano de mi mejor amiga. La mayoría de las veces ni hacía falta porque, o la gente no quería o no le interesaba hablar de ello, o sus amigos-y amigas porristas- no dejaban que nos cruzáramos.

Desde que había comenzado su noviazgo con Tanya, me había vuelto incluso más indiferente. Pero si tuviera que describir al mellizo Cullen con la primera palabra que se me viniera a la mente, seguramente, y dejando de lado mis actos, sería _inalcanzable_.

En fin, Bella Swan no era una chica para Edward. Que va, vivíamos en dos mundos diferentes. _"Porque tu así lo quieres. Veamos, ¿una chica para él? Mmm…¿Alexi Jones?"_, me reí con sarcasmo. Si él supiera que estaba atrapada en una mala parodia de Hannah Montana.

En la escuela, además del grupo, solo el director Vulturi y mi profesora de música-casualmente también mi madrina-sabían de mi otra vida. ¿Cómo había logrado que nadie más lo supiera? Horas y horas de rogar desesperadamente por un pacto de silencio, y _ayuda_. Así, el único que quedaba fuera de-como la llamaba Caleb-la _"Secta Swan"_, seguía siendo Edward. Yo no quería que él se interesara en mí por las razones equivocadas. Preferiría seguir teniendo un _amor unidireccional_. _"Vamos, que Edward no haría eso"_, me retó mi conciencia. _"Dí la verdad, eres una cobarde, es eso"_. Lo era. Suspiré, corrigiendo parte de la letra mientras jugueteaba con el piercing de mi lengua, chocándolo contra mis dientes. Me puse los aros restantes de mis orejas y volví a escribir otra estrofa. Ya casi lo tenía todo, solo faltaba organizar la melodía en mi cabeza. _"Y tus ideas amiga, no lo olvides"_.

-Maldita conciencia-pensé en voz alta-. Haber-cerré los ojos por un momento, visualizando a Raine en su bateria, a Josh en el bajo, a Cal en los teclados y a Jake con su guitarra eléctrica, como si fuera real-. _"But she wear short skirts. I wear T-shirts"_ y cero, sigo sin escuchar nada-gruñí, dejando mis cosas a un lado. Tal vez Jacob podría ayudarme, no era el guitarrista principal por nada, o Raine…necesitaba algo que despertara mi creatividad urgentemente. "_Ni se te ocurra pensar en sustancias alucinógenas muñeca"_. No, nunca.

Froté mis ojos con cansancio, mis bloqueos me desanimaban a sobremanera, y miré por centésima vez a través de la dichosa ventana. Cualquier cosa que evitara el comienzo de una charla con la voz interna de mi cabeza-denominada "conciencia", según los libros. Pero yo preferiría llamarla "vocecilla molesta"-era más que bienvenida.

Me sorprendí al ver la cortina corrida, y desde allí Edward me miraba atentamente-en otro momento eso me habría cohibido pero, como mamá decía: _con los años viene la experiencia_. Traducción _made-in-Bella_: para que él no lo notara, tuve que aprender a inmunizarme, en parte, al poder de esas esmeraldas-. Me saludó con una mano y sonrió, aunque supe de inmediato por su mirada opaca que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Prácticamente me lancé sobre las horrendas gafas de falso aumento y busqué una hoja en blanco en mi cancionero. Recordando las notas que pegábamos en las ventanas si queríamos que el otro la viera, escribí claramente.

"**¿Todo bien?"**, vamos que no era una desamalda. Él pareció entender el plan y buscó como responderme. No quise abrir el mediano rectángulo de vidrio y madera que me separaba del exterior, era como…arruinar la magia.

"**Cansado del drama"**, me encogí de hombros, un tanto resignada, pero no pude evitar que mi parte diabólica saliera a flore. _"Tú te lo buscas"_, pensé. Él negó con la cabeza e imitó mi mueca. _"¿Ahora lee mentes? Eso tendría que habértelo dicho"_, ironizó mi conciencia al ver que parecía estar de acuerdo con mi pensamiento. No, no iba a comenzar otra charla con la vocecilla molesta, está bien, aceptaba tener una conciencia, pero no todo el tiempo presente. No era una esquizofrénica. No todavía.

Un poco más animado volvió a escribir y me mostró su cuaderno. Su rostro era la clara imagen de la preocupación y el reproche.

"**¿Y tú? ¿Cansada?"**

"**Bien. Trabajo, no te preocupes"**, ya estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan más de la cuenta por mi estado anímico o físico-hacía un mes y medio que todos a mi alredor me decían de distintas formas que todo este teatro me estaba agotando, que era demasiada carga, bla, bla, bla. Ya me sabía el discurso de memoria. Estaba un poco pálida, pero no demasiado. _"¿Tú espejo distorsiona las imágenes?"_. Oh, cállate-. Pude ver como esa gran curiosidad tan típica de él se reflejaba en su mirada verde. Además de que sus ojos eran la puerta a su alma, yo conocía muy bien esa mirada-como tantas otras-, era la misma que ponía cuando Allie o Rose "compraban" entradas para No Way Out en los mejores asientos-y yo claro, no podía ir. _"Es que mi abuelo acaba de regresar de un viaje a Italia, y como no nos ha podido llevar, mi madre quiere verlo"_, ja, era una muy mala excusa. ¿La práctica hace al maestro? Completamente, mi actuación era muy buena. O cuando me ausentaba varios días por temas personales-o mejor dicho, una conferencia en L.A., de esas que rara vez dábamos. No nos gustaba ser una banda comercial, lo odiábamos, por eso Max aceptaba pocas reuniones. Manteniéndonos a raya-, todavía no entendía como Jacob y Lorraine me cubrían con Edward. Pero bueno, como había dicho Alice-y nos es que mi duende fuera chismosa, solo se le había escapado-: _"No es de mi incumbencia. Ella no quiere decírmelo"_. Sí Ed, golpe bajo. _Bajísimo. "El chico sabe jugar, eso se lo concedo. La enana también"._

Decidí cambiar de tema, no fuera cosa de que el buen ambiente se arruinara por mis idioteces.

"**¿Tu hermana?"**, cambiar radicalmente de tema. Buena idea. _"Deja de mentir"_¿No había dicho que te callaras intento de Pepe Grillo?

Él le echó un vistazo a la puerta.

"**En un segundo irá"**, su sonrisa se desvaneció y volvió a escribir. **"Gracias por escuchar"**, cambió nuevamente de hoja. **"****Eres única****"**.

Enrojecí levemente, maldito Cullen. Él si sabía dar golpes bajos, de esos que te dejaban en _K.O_. era un maestro en ello, y lo peor-para rematar y que cayera sentada al suelo, sin saber cuando reaccionarían nuevamente mis rodillas. Sí, él tenía ese poder-es que luego te miraba con ojos inocentes. Muy parecidos a los de su hermana, y estabas completamente perdido-.

Casi sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien sin pensar en absoluto, terminé de escribir un gran y claro: **"Te amo"**. Tal vez…

-¡Bells! ¡Rose y Allie están aquí!-la voz de Renée se escuchó desde el piso de abajo, devolviéndome toda la conciencia de la que era capaz para darme cuenta de lo demente-porque loca no era suficiente-que me había vuelto. Oh bendita sea mi madre. _"Coooobardeeeee"_.

Guardé la hoja en un lugar seguro luego de arrancarla, no sentía que pudiera tirarla, y con un suspiro desganado abrí la puerta blanca, viendo por el rabillo del ojo mi ventana. La barrera azul que nuevamente me prohibía verlo, me hizo prometerme a mi misma el hacer algo con todo lo que llevaba dentro. Por ahora no, pero algún día le diría lo que sentía. Cuando pudiera dejar de ser…

-Invisible. Por lo menos en este momento no puedo arreglar nada-me dije, conciente de qué, aunque lo negara, extrañaba a Edward.

No como el chico del que estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada, sino como esa persona que me acompañaba, que me entendía. Ese mejor amigo que se había quedado varado en los recuerdos de dos personas, jugando y riendo con la chica que había dejado de ser-. De momento es lo mejor- _"Tal vez cuando el año termine…"_

Dejé la idea en el aire y bajé a recibir a mis amigas.

"_Bella, Bella. ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu conciencia como mínimo? ¿Por qué complican tanto las cosas?"_

Nuestra relación _es_ complicada.

_**ººº**_

_Tras bambalinas_

_Hace dos años su primera canción era solo un hit más. Un hit que resonaba en todos los canales y radios del país. Pero, como todos suponíamos, esa banda de cinco adolescentes que conforman No Way Out logró apoderarse y dominar el escenario de la música mundial._

_Hoy, sin mucho exagerar, de han convertido en uno de los mejores grupo de los últimos cinco años, y uno de los íconos de su generación. Una completa revelación, junto con grupos como Paramore o Kings of Leon, teniendo su propio séquito._

_No Way Out-o NWO- ha llegado a tener el mayor índice de ventas con solo su disco debut, luego de ciento sesenta presentaciones clandestinas en distintos clubes y una campaña promocional masiva._

_Entre otros títulos, han sido nombrados __**"Mejor descubrimiento musical"**__ gracias a su estilo._

_Pero, ¿qué estilo define a estos chicos? En una conferencia en Nueva York el pasado año, Joshua Fisher, con su siempre fresco sentido del humor, nos ha dado la respuesta que ya todos especulábamos. __**"Creo que lo nuestro es un estilo mutante (risas). Desde siempre nos ha gustado experimentar con todo tipo de música, mezclándola y sacando algún sonido genial. Innovador"**__. Y si que han innovado, no, revolucionado la música. Ya de por si las presentaciones sin aviso previo en esos clubes de ciudad, sobrepasaban la capacidad del local. ¿Cómo lo lograban? Lo único que podemos otorgarles es su talento, ya que el día no era especificado hasta una semana antes, y por medio de un mensaje texto a canales como MTV y Much Music, estaciones de radio, etc. Si, estos chicos adoran jugar al teléfono descompuesto. Toda una novedad, ¿cierto? Pero ellos prefieren mantener el misterio, en todos los aspectos._

_¿Qué pasara con su segundo proyecto? Por ahora, y según nuestras fuentes, el título será __**"Here we Go"**__, y su primer single-filtrado en Internet luego del último concierto dado en el centro comercial de Phoenix, para la recaudación de fondos para la organización de orfanatos __**"Salud e Infancia"**__, cuya cede más conocida reside en la misma ciudad de la presentación-: __**"Ultimate you"**__._

_¿Y el futuro? Bueno, por ahora solo podemos pensar en un __**tal vez**__. Se habla de preparativos para la primera gira fuera del país del grupo-lo que incluiría toda Europa, Sudamérica y parte de Asia, quien sabe que más-, pero todo-como era de esperarse-se ha mantenido en secreto. Esto ocuparía seis o siete meses a partir del cierre del año escolar-no olvidemos que nuestros músicos no siquiera han terminado la escuela, y solo uno de ellos a cumplido la mayoría de edad-._

_Finalmente, ¿quiénes son estos chicos que de golpe y sin aviso han llegado a lo más alto? Gran parte de su vida privada es, como todo lo demás, un misterio. Aunque no temen mostrarse ante los paparazzi, y contestar sus preguntas sobre el trabajo. No haría falta presentarlos pero ellos son: los hermanos Joshua-bajo y contrabajo, el menor-y Caleb Fisher-teclados y demás, el mayor de los dos-, Jacob Black-guitarra-, Lorraine James-bateria y coros-y Alexi Jones-voz y guitarra-. Sin duda una combinación explosiva. Además de una banda que, a diferencia de muchas otras, no se ha comercializado. __**"Siempre nos hemos mantenido unidos a nuestros orígenes, desde el principio"**__, asegura Lorraine._

_Como era de esperarse, los rumores de romances internos no se hacen esperar. Por ahora, las fans lloran en silencio ante la supuesta relación entre el sexy guitarrista y la misteriosa cantante, Jacob y Alexi. No solo esta pelirroja alocada se ha convertido en la escapista del espectáculo, negándose a dar entrevistas y teniendo como cómplices a sus compañeros-que no han rebelado un solo dato relevante sobre esta muchacha ni de su "íntima y casi confirmada" relación con el rebelde preferido de todas las chicas. Pero todavía hay esperanza muchachas, aunque no para todas. _

_Por otro lado, otras fuentes han asegurado que en realidad todo es un truco, para encubrir la verdadera relación entre la cantante y el bajista, Joshua-otro de los bombones que resultan ser ese par de hermanos-. Ellos han dicho públicamente y casi como una broma que han estado saliendo desde antes de convertirse en un suceso, engañándonos a todos con su tono tan ligero. ¿Cuál será la verdadera historia?_

_Si, y ustedes se preguntarán que es lo que logra enamorar a nuestros hombres. ¿Sus ojos verdes? ¿Su voz? ¿Su presencia? ¿O tal vez su alocada personalidad? Se dice que Jacob y Alexi poseen personalidades parecidas. ¿Esto será un triángulo de amor rebelde?..._

-¡¿Amor rebelde?!-la risa de Alice marcó el final de la lectura colectiva. Josh y Caleb se unieron a las risas de mi amiga a través del alta voz del teléfono. Podía escuchar como Raine trataba de crear una oración coherente sin dejarse llevar por la pequeña duende.

-No puedo creer que esté permitido publicar esta basura. Ten cuidado Cal, puedo tirarme encima de ti en cualquier momento, ya que salgo con Jacob y Josh a la vez-argumenté y Rose rió entre dientes, tapando mí suspiro. Mis amigas la hacían en grande cada vez que las notas se iban por las ramas y gastaban el tema preferido de los periodistas: "El _amor rebelde_ de Alexi y Jacob". Una completa estupidez-. Lorraine no te atrevas a reírte o le diré a **ya sabes quién ya sabes que**-gruñí. Amenazándola con su enamoramiento secreto-coffcoff**Caleb**coffcoff-desde los trece años. "_El amor está en el aire"_. Desde hace mucho querida amiga.

_-"Prometió no hablar de eso. Esa Marianne Stanley es una chismosa, además de mala columnista"_-comentó la susodicha, con un leve tono nervioso y de reproche_-". De tal palo tal astilla."_

-Oh no, Jessica es mucho peor-dijo Rose.

-Y no deja de hablar sobre su importante madre la locutora de radio, su importante madre la escritora de una nota mensual para la revista "Lady", su…

_-"Importante madre la boca floja"_-terminó Cal. Se preguntarán que hacían Caleb y Joshua en la casa de Lorraine, bueno, Ashley James-la madre de Raine, aunque por ese entonces era Ashley Mason-y Laura Fisher-Williams antes de convertirse en la madre de los chicos-, habían mejores amigas durante la universidad y, después de esta, se juntaban debes en cuando con sus familias-un año después de conocernos, nos enteramos que Ashley había sido una gran amiga de mi madre y de Sue durante la secundaria, pero que habían perdido contacto en cuanto ella se mudó al campus. ¿Y Laura? Era una prima hermana por parte de madre de Sue. El dicho, _"el mundo es un pañuelo"_, en realidad era una ley en este caso-.

_-"¿Esa chica no era la muchacha insoportable que quería salir con Josh cuando estábamos en segundo grado? Stanley digo"_-preguntó Raine, luego de que Alice me detuviera de tirar por la ventana esa tonta revista con la tonta y mal escrita entrevista. Abrí excesivamente los ojos al recordarlo.

-¡Sí!-exclamé-. Y él…-_"Oh, no. Hablé demás". _

_-"Le dije que era el novio de Bella"-_dijo el aludido como si nada. Yo enrojecí cuando el recuerdo se hizo más claro.

-Por ese tiempo era verdad. Josh fue tu primer amor-me tapé el rostro ante la verdad que salió de la boca de Rose.

-¿Tú y…?-Alice se quedó sin habla. _"Clara señal del Apocalipsis"_-. _Oh_ por Dios.

_-"Tranquila Allie"_-rió el otro implicado en la historia. Ella lo ignoró, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando mi sonrojo con ojos examinadores-. _"Éramos pequeños. Luego Bella se enamoró de tu hermano. Así que mi amor es no correspondido"_-simuló un sollozo y todos rieron, todos menos Alice y yo, que casi estrangulaba la almohada que tenía en mis manos. Ella me miraba atentamente y yo evitaba el contacto visual, no dejaría que ella supiera que…

_-"¿Pequeños?"_-sentenció Caleb y yo miré el endemoniado teléfono. Él no diría lo que yo creo que diría, ¿cierto?-_"¡Fueron el primer beso del otro, idiota!"-_lo dijo. Lo dijo, lo dijo, lo dijo, lo dijo, lo…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-mi sonrojó me abandonó tan rápido como vino, así como toda la sangre de mi rostro, Alice había comenzado a saltar en la cama levemente, y creo que en mi cabeza todavía escuchaba su grito. _"¿Cómo una especie de eco? Y yo que creí que tenías cerebro. Gran decepción"._

-Oh no, no lo dijo-susurró Rose, posando una de sus manos en su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo?-Alice me tomó por los hombros con una sonrisa sádica, de esas que ponía antes de jugar a la _"Barbie Bella"._

-Eh…eh-cerré los ojos, nadie podía contra ella-. En tercer grado.

-Josh eres un pervertido-cantó Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Te aprovechabas de la pobre e inocente Bella.

_-"¿Pobre e inocente?"_-se mofó Raine-. _"Jasper y yo lo vimos todo, y de inocente no había nada. No se resistió en absoluto. Y nuestro querido pedófilo se aprovechó completamente de la situación"._

-Jasper ¿Cómo no me lo contó antes?-dijo Alice por lo bajo.

_-"¿Pedófilo? Solo le llevo dos meses. Bella, cariño, no las escuches. ¿No quieres dejar a Edward y retomar nuestra historia de amor? Ahora si les mostraría lo que es un pervertido"_-mierda, no podía decir nada. Alice sabía que Josh había sido mi primer novio hasta quinto grado, pero no cuando no habíamos… ¿enamorado? Ni siquiera encontraba una palabra para eso. Por Dios, _¡éramos pequeños!_

-Josh y yo no vamos a convertir este tema en una discusión grupal. En todo caso lo hablaríamos primero-corté con voz neutra, no me gustaba para nada volverlo una conversación de _"interés público"_, más si Edward podía enterarse. _"Como si le importara"_, me recordé. Cal, Raine y Rose soltaron un _"Perverso"_ por lo bajo, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¡Pervertidos! La futura esposa de mi hermano juega a dos bandas-dramatizó Alice, gozando hasta la última gota de esta nueva información adquirida-. Bella, yo creí que eras diferente-se secó una lágrima imaginaria y yo rodé los ojos, Rose nos miraba sumamente divertida mientras usaba mi computadora portátil, sentada en el sofá blanco de la habitación. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que se había levantado de la cama.

-No vemos mañana chicos-escuché un _"Okey"_ general del otro lado y corté la llamada, tirando el teléfono inalámbrico sobre un puff que estaba junto a la ventana. Me dejé caer en la cama con un sonoro gemido, Alice se cruzó de piernas y me miró.

-¿Qué diría Edward si se enterara de esto?-preguntó al azar.

-Se lo dices y juro que quemaré tus vestidos de _Dolce&Gabbana_, y te prohibiré tomar cualquier cosa de mi verdadero armario. ¿De acuerdo, Allie-Pooh?-sonreí falsamente y ella hizo un puchero sobreactuado.

-De acuerdo, Bellie-Bells.

-Enana-mascullé, pasando mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza.

-Enojona.

-Duende hiperactivo.

-Cantante dos caras.

-Campanita.

-Isabella Marie, a mi no me digas Campanita.

-Campanita, a mi no me digas Isabella Marie-las dos nos miramos desafiantes. A pesar de que solo era un juego.

-De acuerdo, deténganse las dos y miren lo que encontré-Rose se sentó entre nosotras y, obligándome por medio de una seña a sentarme de la misma forma que ella, nos mostró lo que tanto había estado haciendo con la laptop violeta cuando hablábamos por teléfono-. Encontré lo mejor que pude, no todo el mundo gravó en el concierto pero si mucha gente, y todos los videos tenían o mal audio o mala imagen.

-No solo tenías que ser un genio en mecánica automovilística sino también buena en computación-ironicé al notar la página desconocida para mí.

-Y todavía tengo tiempo para vestirme fabulosamente y salir con ustedes.

-Toda una superchica-finalizó Allie y las tres reímos, de esa forma relajada que se daba entre nosotras. La rubia apretó el _Enter_ y el sonido de la guitarra de Jacob-que me resultaba inconfundible, por extraño que pareciera-inundó mis oídos. Alice sonrió cuando la letra de la canción que cantábamos Caleb y yo hizo acto de presencia. Ella adoraba _"Another Heart Calls"_, y decía que esa letra había sido la culpable de los rumores, ya que la habíamos escrito con Jake.

En esta canción, Cal dejaba su posición para pasar al frente conmigo, la habíamos pensado específicamente para que fuera cantada entre él y Alexi. Era uno de los tantos singles que no habíamos agregado al disco, y que no se podían escuchar en otro lugar más que en los conciertos, radios o programas, todo en vivo, ninguna versión de estudio. Cada vez que la presentábamos, era como demostrar que nuestro amigo era una persona extremadamente multifacética. Caleb no solo sabía tocar el piano y los teclados, sino que también la guitarra, un poco de bajo y el violín entre otros. Era como si hubiera dedicado la misma pasión para cada uno de ellos, el mismo tiempo. De todas formas, cada uno de nosotros sabía tocar más de un instrumento. ¿Éramos músicos no? Tocarlos era la forma de transmitir esos sentimientos que guardaba la canción, era casi una necesidad. Por lo menos eso decíamos los dos. Ningunos de nosotros podía conformarse con un solo preferido.

Nos mantuvimos en un silencio armonioso mientras escuchábamos. Se sentía, el amor, el despecho, el reencuentro, sentimientos gritados, cambios. Era una pequeña historia para cada persona que la escuchara con atención. No pasaba siempre, pero había momentos en lo que me gustaba ver las grabaciones de nuestros conciertos, pero las hechas por el público. Era como revivir esa energía, la conexión que teníamos con la banda, y también con ellos. Hasta podía recordar cuando la letra había sido escrita.

-Jake se ve fantástico-elogió Rose-. Raine y Josh también, obviamente-yo reí entre dientes ante su tono de "duhh".

-Tú voz y la de Cal se acoplan perfectamente en esta canción. Muy buena puesta en escena-continuó Alice. Me mordí el labio y rodé los ojos, a la vez que empujaba cariñosamente a mis casi hermanas-¿Qué?-sonrió.

-Nada- me encogí de hombros, aparentando inocencia-. Dejen de ser tan ególatras que a este paso mi cabeza no entrará en el cuarto- _"Bella, admite estás avergonzada"_. Nunca.

-Edward quería ir a ver ese concierto, pero tenía entrenamiento esa tarde y las entradas se agotaron cuando revisó en Internet-fruncí levemente el ceño, dejándome caer nuevamente sobre mi almohada. Rose regresó al sofá, donde siguió con lo suyo-pero sin ignorarnos-. Alice era una maestra como su hermano, pero en manipular las situaciones si eso se requería. Claro, el sueño de la enana era que yo saliera con su hermano mellizo, y ya hasta bromeábamos al respecto.

-Me lo hubieras dicho-musité. Volvimos a ese silencio armonioso, para nada incómodo. Miré los pantaloncillos azules de mi pijama.

-¿Sabías que Emmett encontró todos los discos de No Way Out en uno de sus cajones?-me preguntó y yo negué, rose miró a Alice por unos segundos.

-Y él admitió bajo tortura estar perdidamente enamorado de Alexi-finalizó Rosalie como si nada, me tensé. No dejes que te afecte, no dejes que te afecte. Alexi no Bella, Alexi no Bella. _"Aunque Alexi es la Bella de verdad"_. Cállate.

-Claro, hablamos de un amor platónico. ¿Cierto Bells?-maldita rubia traidora. Lo repito, ¿para que necesitas enemigos si tus amigos hacen todo el trabajo?

-Hmph…

-¿Cuando se lo dirás?-preguntó repentinamente la llamada rubia. Alice recostó su espalda contra la pared a mi lado y me observó, extrañamente tranquila. ¿Por qué es extraño? Todos mis amigos están tan o más locos que yo. _"La calma antes de la tormenta"_. Pero una Alice calmada se da una vez cada mil años. Cerré los ojos.

-Planeo hacerlo antes del fin del plazo.

-Falta poco-dijo Allie. Ellos habían jurado no decirle nada, argumentando que era mi trabajo, pero yo sabía bien que todos querían que-como mínimo-tomara valor y se lo dijera a Edward.

-Sip-jugueteé con el piercing de mi lengua, gesto que solía hacer cuando no quería verme atrapada por las tretas del duende confabulador.

-¿No crees que tendrías que hacerlo? Y de paso confesarte. Mi hermano es demasiado idiota para abrir los ojos, prefiere seguir siendo ciego.

-¿Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente? Geezz-contesté, Alice miró hacia arriba con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos. Sí, la enana era más bipolar que yo. Edward también solía ser así. ¿Sería genético? _"Que no te sorprenda"_-. Te recuerdo que tu hermano tiene _novia_.

-¿Y?-preguntó Rose, sonriendo de lado-. No es como si la aceptáramos.

-¿Acaso me ven cara de rompehogares?-pregunté con incredulidad, clavando mi vista en el techo. Sí, yo amaba a ese idiota de ojos esmeraldas con toda mi alma. Pero el tenía dueña y eso me había echo perder el casi nulo derecho que podría haber tenido.

-No entiendo como estás tan tranquila con todo esto-gruñó la pequeña Cullen-. Mi otra maldita mitad sale con una rubia antinatural y unineuronal, y tu no haces nada al respecto-me escudriñó con sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Edward, exceptuando los destellos castaños.

-¿Qué es todo _esto_?-pregunté. Las dos bufaron al unísono. Les había colmado la paciencia.

-Todo. ¡No entiendo como demonios no le has dicho que eres _ella_!-casi gritó, y me di cuenta que al actuar indiferente sacaba a relucir el genio Cullen en tiempo record. Entrecerré mis ojos e hice una mueca. No me gustaba parecer una pobre perdedora que lloraba por un hombre.

-No estoy tranquila. Estoy resignada-contesté con total sinceridad-. Estoy más que segura de que él me odiaría en cuanto se lo diga.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a acotar Rosalie, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, Rose hoy estaba bastante callada, pero hacía las preguntas justas.

-¿Por qué no? Ya merezco ser odiada por haberlo recluido de todo esto, por haber arruinado nuestra amistad. ¡Ah! Como olvidarlo, también por refregarle en la cara mí secreto. Sí, él _tiene_ que odiarme-esa molestia en el fondo de mi cabeza desapareció al expiar un poco mis culpas, y un cojín rosa colisionó contra mi rostro con bastante fuerza. Asesiné a la sonriente Rosalie con la mirada y me incorporé, todavía manteniéndome sentada en la cama.

-Idiota-me dijo-. Siempre te escapas. Siempre eres así de pesimista con Edward. ¿Qué hiciste con nuestra amiga la que nos ayudaba a ser el terror de la escuela?-iba a replicar pero, ante la veracidad de sus palabras, forcé una sonrisa y tomé mi guitarra y el cancionero, regresando a mi lugar.

-Okey. Ya casi la termino pero falta algo. Acepto contribuciones-les dije con normalidad a pesar del giro de 180º que había dado la conversación, las dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Alice se aclaró la garganta.

-_Señoras y señores. Por hoy y solo por hoy…_-comenzó con voz de presentadora profesional.

-_Tenemos el gusto de presentarles a…_-Rose imitó su tono e hizo un tambor, golpeando sus manos contra sus rodillas.

-_¡La reina del engaño! Aplausos gente_-las dos aplaudieron, completamente sincronizadas, y yo chasqueé la lengua. Lancé mi almohada a la rubia y empujé nuevamente a la enana. Mientras la pequeña reía, la venganza de Rose no se hizo esperar.

-Si la música no funciona, podrías ser actriz-comentó con malicia luego de lanzarme otro cojín. ¿Por qué mi sofá debía estar repleto de "potenciales armas de guerra"?

Me lanzó otro y otro, a la vez que yo trataba de contraatacar y Alice me lanzaba los que recibía de su cómplice en el crimen.

Repetimos lo mismo-un tanto más igualadas, si es que eso era posible-durante unos cinco minutos hasta que la única que había abandonado la Tercera Guerra Mundial se puso de pie sobre mi colchón.

-De acuerdo. ¡Basta por hoy!-exclamó-. Rose, _música_.

-A la orden-mi Barbie-ahora una despeinada-rebuscó en la laptop y sonrió ampliamente mientras _"One and the Same"_ resonaba a todo volumen.

-¿Algo más que decir?-pregunté luego de que Alice abriera la ventana de par en par y enarcara una ceja misteriosamente.

-¿Hace calor?-ironizó, pero sus ojos brillaron-. Tal vez ahora no lo aceptes, pero _él_ y _tú _están predestinados. _Se pertenecen_.

-¿Eh?-ellas rieron más alto y, tomándome cada una de un brazo, lograron ponerme de pie.

-¡A bailar!-me ordenaron.

-No, yo…

-¡Vamos Bells!-me hicieron dar una vuelta entre risas y, antes siquiera de que cayera en la cuenta, me había unido a la _performance_ que estábamos dando, riendo tanto como ellas.

_**ººº**_

Ya no me servía ninguna de las excusas que usaba, esos _"se lo debía" _o _"era mi amiga, es normal"_, no me convencían ni a mi mismo. Hacía tiempo ya que me había dado cuenta de que ese amor de infancia no era solo eso, y a pesar de que todo lo que había echo había sido para seguirme mintiendo, no podía engañarme más.

Bella Swan era la única chica de la que estaba totalmente enamorado desde ese día que habíamos pisado la casa y ella nos recibió junto a su madre, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, esa que hacía que uno sintiera ganas de volver a provocarla, de ser el causante. Que te provocaba una calidez nunca antes vista.

Pero la Bella de ahora entonces se escondía tras libros y esos lentes que-yo sabía pero no lo decía-no necesitaba. Ella se escudaba en esa fachada de chica común, logrando que todos ignoraran la luz que brillaba en su interior.

Me asomé por la delgada franja que había echo al descorrer mi cortina azul rey, la música me había echo saltar de la cama al no poder conciliar el sueño. Mi hermana abrió la ventana y me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo disimuladamente. Sí, ella sabía que yo estaba viendo a mi vecina, y eso me hacía sentir peor que el acosador que ya era. Pero, ¿Cómo demonios podía evitarlo cuando la única vez que la verdadera Isabella salía a la luz era cuando estaba en su casa? _"Imposible, Sr. Voyeur"._

Y la vi, Alice y Rose la hicieron dar una vuelta sobre sus talones y ella rió, uniéndose a su baile. No era el que ocasionaba esa felicidad, pero era contagiosa de igual forma. Me hacía sentir mejor conmigo mismo, me daba seguridad.

Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga. Extrañaba al amor de mi vida. Extrañaba esa expresión, la más bella que había visto en mis diecisiete años de vida. Extrañaba todo de ella. Odiaba en lo que nos habíamos convertido, era la peor tortura que podía imaginar.

Miré el claro _"Te Amo"_ que había escrito en mi cuaderno hacía unos días, el que pensaba enseñarle por la ventana. Sí, siempre perdía las oportunidades de regresar todo a como era y luego darle un giro completo a los hechos.

Volví a prestar atención a mi objetivo, siendo protegido por la oscuridad de mi habitación. Sonreí divertido.

Yo nunca le diría que todavía recordaba a esa pequeña traviesa que se metía en problemas cada dos por tres, esa chica que le importaba poco o nada lo que pensaran los demás. Yo nunca le diría lo que sospechaba, lo que creía saber de su secreto.

Pero estaba seguro que, con tal de ser el que hiciera aparecer esas expresiones tan suyas, le profesaría mi amor de la forma más cursi. No importaba que fuera rechazado, lo haría.

"_¿Qué hechizo me lanzaste esa primera vez Swan?"_ no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Incluso peor que un amor platónico, era un idiota enamorado de un completo imposible.

"_Irremediable"._

Ni te lo imaginas.

* * *

**Continuará…-SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESOxD-**

_Bien bien, el capítulo más largo de mi vida. Son 15 hojas de Word, sin faltas de ortografía y con el resultado de dedos acalambrados por el resto de la semana u.u'_

_Aviso que mañana se llevarán mi computadora para agregarle memoria, asíque no se cuando pueda volver a subir, entonces…esto sería como una compensación? Eso lo dirán ustedes._

_Prometo volver con el tercer capítulo lo más rápido posible._

Hablemos del susodicho capítulo (?)

Por ahí a ustedes les parecerá rara la relación entre nuestros amados protagonistas, pero saben que? Yo tengo amigos de la infancia, y con algunos la relación no es la misma que teníamos antes. Pero, como iré mostrando, hay cosas que nos e pueden olvidar, y a veces tenemos pequeñas burbujas que viajan en el tiempo:)

¿Me pidieron el POV de Edward? Acá lo tienen, este chico es un depresivo. Pero entiéndalo, está enamorado, su amiga le esconde algo. Y cree saber-todavía no diré si está acertado o no-su secreto. Igual es solo una fase, ya se le pasará;)

¿Un último dato fuera de la historia? El orfanato que invente, **Salud e Infancia**, es el lugar donde estuvieron Edward y Alice antes de ser adoptados.

**Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento de este mini fic? Todavía no se, jaja.**

**Pero como ya es hora de irme, solo puedo decir una cosa más:**

**HEY YOU, DALE AL BOTÓN GO. ****YES, EL BOTON VERDE→**

_-cambio y fuera-_

**Kristen V. Cullen**


	3. La depresiva vida de un adolescente

**Summary:** _¿Qué podría pasar si se lo dices? preguntó Sue. "Me odiaría por ser el último en enterarse", casi lloré. Claro, no todos los días tu ex mejor amiga te dice que es una superestrella enamorada.¿Que parte es Alexi Jones?¿Y Bella Swan? Little .TH. _

**Disclaimer:**_ No soy Steph, solo una chica que escribe por propia recreación y para la diversión de los lectores, con sueños de ser algún día una escritora famosa a lo Laura Gallego, no aspiro a tanto como JKR. Ninguno de los personajes es mío-sino Edward y Jasper aparecería tanto o más sin camisa que Jacob, y Bella no sería tan indecisa-. Todos, menos Lorraine, Joshua y Caleb pertenecen a esta genial saga, y solo los tomo prestados. Por los Vulturi, Jane sádica y The Wolf Pack, Amén. Patente pendiente, no se permiten copias._

**Hello everyone, I'm back people.-please press the button of Subtitles-. ****CLICK!-. Así esta mejor. Bueno, he vuelto después de mese y meses de un intrincado y peligroso viaje de autodescubrimiento espiritual (¿?) y ahora les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que cada vez me quema más la cabeza. Demasiadas ideas y muy poco tiempo. Okey, ustedes queridas lectoras me pedían un POV de Edward: Here we go. Enjoy it:)-Y gracias por su apoyo-**

* * *

**Me perteneces**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**3 . La depresiva vida de un adolescente**

"_No quiero a nadie más  
Es un misterio  
Es demasiado para mí  
Pero aún así vuelvo a por más  
Es la chica que busco."_

Just the girl-The Click Five

_-Martes 14 de Abril, 2010. 17:50 de la tarde-_

Estacioné el Volvo frente a mi tienda de música preferida y salí, escribiendo un mensaje de texto para mi hermano.

"**En el centro comercial en media hora-Ed."**

Supuestamente tendría que haberme ido con ellos pero, luego de terminar el entrenamiento y ducharme-además de ejecutar una maestral técnica de evasión hacia la plasta de mi novia-, me habían invadido las ganas de pasar por aquí.

Mi móvil vibró justo cuando entraba al lugar.

"**Ok-Em."**

Nos encontraríamos para cenar y ¡Oh, sorpresa!-nótese el sarcasmo-ayudar a mi hermano a elegir un regalo para su tercer aniversario con Rosalie. Realmente creía que esos dos llevaban saliendo casi desde el kinder-Lorraine no se ahorraba ningún detalle del tiempo antes de que llegáramos a Phoenix-, pero resultaba ser que lo habían oficializado el día del cumpleaños número quince de mi cuñada, por lo que la fecha estaba a tres meses de distancia-maldito Emmett con sus nervios compulsivos por encontrar el regalo perfecto para su _"adorada princesa"_. Y Jasper no se quedaba atrás con su incomprensible entusiasmo por ver el estado neurótico de su cuñado y lo mucho que podía llegar a afectarme-.

Inmediatamente me perdí entre filas y filas de música de todos los tipos, totalmente conciente de mi intento sobrehumano de ignorar por todos los medios los carteles en los que ella aparecía-a veces detestaba el suceso que resultaba ser su banda, sentía que no podía escapar ni cinco minutos de mi propios pensamientos-. Ya llevaba, y contando cada segundo, seis horas sin pensar en esa persona y lo que conllevaba, y mi día había ido bien por el momento, callando esa vocecita que me repetía una y otra vez la única razón por la que mi vida de adolescente semi normal estaba completamente arruinada y llena de _"accidentes aislados"_.

"_¿Me extrañaste?"_

Habla del diablo y aparecerá. _"Veo que a pesar de ser la voz de la razón no me tienes mucho aprecio." ¿Te parece?_

Mi cuenta se fue a la basura cuando una de sus canciones resonó en el local, provocando que tuviera ganas de gemir y sonreír a la vez por reconocerla al instante.

Levanté la vista sin siquiera oponer resistencia y la sonrisa ganó al encontrarme con su rostro en una de las pantallas planas de lugar, que estaba pasando el último video de una de las canciones de la edición especial de su primer y único disco. Ella y Raine se veían perfectamente complementadas, a tono con sus demás compañeros-hasta Jacob se veía genial, aunque me costara admitirlo-. Un único pensamiento se veía más que claro en mi cabeza.

"_¿Cómo hemos terminado así?"_

Primero debería explicar unas cuantas cosas… ¿Quién era ella? Alexi Jones, simplemente la cantante más famosa de los últimos años junto a su aclamada banda-de la que todos eran fanáticos, incluyéndome-**No Way Out**. Pero la verdadera razón por la que una simple estrella musical creaba un torbellino de emociones contradictorias era otra, que se resumía en una sola pregunta: ¿Quién era _realmente_ ella?

Un secreto que todo el mundo ignoraba y yo había descubierto desde su debut en televisión.

Alexi era-sin margen de error-una persona muy cercana a mi…exactamente la chica de al lado. Isabella Swan, mi vecina, mi amor y mi mejor amiga. _"¿O ex mejor amiga?"_. Lo que sea.

Bella era, nada más ni nada menos, que una celebridad. Y no podía estar enteramente feliz por ella, por mucho que lo intentara.

Claro, todavía estaba orgulloso de que la chica que me desarmaba por completo hubiera podido cumplir su sueño, así que, ¿por qué sentía esta tristeza, esta nostalgia? Bueno, había muchas cosas de estos últimos dos años que deseaba borrar-alejarme de mis mejores amigos, no obstante mis hermano, Jazz y Raine no hubieran dudado de mi. O que Jacob y Rose no hubieran hecho gran cosa de todo eso-, pero lo que más me carcomía por dentro era haberme separado de ella-la proclamada chica de mis sueños, de mi antigua mejor amiga-por unos celos egoístas. _"Así que todavía lo recuerdas"_. ¿Qué me mataba ver a Jacob con Bella y me hacía pensar lo peor, logrando que sobreactuara las cosas_? "No podría haberlo dicho mejor"_. Esa maldita inseguridad me había impedido detener a los idiotas que la molestaban. Me había hecho comportarme como un idiota a mi mismo en lugar de darme las fuerzas para gritarle que la amaba. En vez de decirle que me tenía a sus pies desde ese día hacía más de siete años. Por si, estaba perdido por Bella Swan y no tenía remedio.

Había perdido su confianza y ahora ni siquiera me consideraba digno de guardar su mayor secreto. Yo no podía ser feliz por ella porque había toda una parte de su ser que me había prohibido conocer.

Podíamos recordar cosas mejores, o mantener una relación cordial de vez en cuando, pero mi Bells había construido una muralla que me mantenía a millas de distancia. Esa muralla que solo había podido presenciar desde adentro cuando necesitaba protegerse de algo que Bella sabía que la heriría.

Mi sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, ya casi ni recordaba lo unidos que éramos, era casi como un sueño borroso. Pero ella seguía teniendo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mis diecisiete años de vida-no me cansaba de afirmarlo-, y definitivamente seguía siendo ella aún con esa peluca y lentillas. Su voz, sus gestos, su forma de actuar en el escenario gritaban _"¡Esta soy yo!"_, cada poro mostraba a la verdadera chica detrás de toda la fachada.

Abandoné el edificio con dos CD's nuevos en una bolsa de regalo-las vendedoras nunca escuchaban, preferían hacerme guiños coquetos a pesar de mi repugnancia-y el tono de mi móvil me hizo rodar los ojos. _"Este es el momento en que, si estuviésemos en un comedia romántica, las espectadoras te tirarían lo que tuvieran a mano."_ ¿De dónde rayos vino eso?

-Tanya-murmuré al ver la pantalla. Sin pensarlo dos veces apagué el dichoso aparatito. No tenía ganas de discutir con el principal daño colateral de mis estupideces.

"_¿Problemas de pareja?"_. Gruñí…definitivamente yo era un idiota en toda regla. El día en que había dejado claro que Tanya era mi nueva novia había sido uno de los peores días de mi patética vida.

**Flashback-1 año antes-**

_Maldito Jacob, ¿quién le había dado el derecho a tratar a mi Bella como si fuera su novia? Me sacaba de quicio, juro que olvidaba que éramos amigos._

_¿Y Bella? ¡Ni siquiera se inmutaba! Ellos podía tratar de llamar la atención lo menos posible-teniendo en cuenta que "la superestrella Black" no podía no atraer la vista de todos al ser famoso, cosa de la que Bells se libraba. Chica lista, el disfraz la hacia sentir más cómoda-, pero Jasper y yo habíamos visto lo suficiente, dándome ganas de querer despellejarlo._

"_Alguien tiene miedo de que Jakie esté ganando terreno". Cállate. "¿Hay una definición para personas que son amigos y enemigos a la vez?"_

_Todavía estaba furioso por esa maldita escena, no importaba que Jazz tratara de convencerme de que me estaba comportando como un controlador. Lo único que sabía ahora es que estábamos cerca de los vestuarios con los demás y una Tanya demasiado persistente sobre mí. Estaba a punto de excusarme y salir pitando de allí cuando el celular de mi acosadora comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, ella se alejó unos centímetros y contestó al instante. Suspiré aliviado. "Es de mala educación tratar así a una dama" No creo que Tanya sea una dama con el largo de esa falda. "Esme te mataría". Por eso trataré de irme lo más educadamente posible, antes de ser violado. "Buen punto. Suerte con eso."_

_Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado interrumpió mi conversación interna. La risa de Bella era como la de un ángel, incluso mejor. _

_Estaba a unos pocos metros de nuestra posición, con Alice, Rosalie y Lorraine como escolta personal-estaba conciente de que la cuidaban de las animadoras que adoraban molestarla-. Seguro que estarían esperando a mi hermano y mi cuñado, que todavía no habían salido de la escuela. Puse toda mi concentración en escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, la curiosidad de saber que podía hacerla reír así podía más. ¿Estaba hablando por celular?_

"_Eres un tonto enamorado."_

_-Te digo que no…-bromeó, casi no podía entender lo que decía, solo algunos retazos de su conversación-. No…no es eso…-fruncí el ceño, sonaba demasiado cariñosa con dios sabe quien estaba hablando, y mi melliza tenía esa sonrisa demasiado inocente en su rostro que me perturbaba. "Los celos son enfermizos, te convierten en un paranoico"-. ¿Lo recuerdas?-pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa mientras Mike hablaba de algo tan relevante como el nuevo esmalte de uñas preferido de Lauren Mallory. "Un tema fascinante"-. Oh, sí cariño- mi cara era semejante a una hoja de papel, y no tenía expresión alguna, eso podía apostarlo. ¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando?-. Raine dice que pasará por allí a devolverle su chaqueta a Cal. Sí, avísale…-por favor, dime que no es quien yo supongo que es-…Sí…De acuerdo…Te amo, J. eres el mejor-"Mala suerte, Ed". Los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron al escuchar esa última parte. Em y Jazz las alcanzaron corriendo y los seis se dirigieron al estacionamiento entre risas, yo creí que una parte de mi corazón se iba con ella. ¿Bella y Jacob? ¿No era solo mi imaginación?_

_Tanya guardó su móvil y con un intento de sonrisa sensual siguió su parloteo. "Nadie se compara con mi ángel", pensé al ver esos ojos castaños mirando disimuladamente hacia nosotros. Me sentía vacío. Una cosa era saber que Bella no sería mía y otra era saber que ya era de alguien más._

_Armé mi mejor sonrisa falsa y traté de meterme en la conversación, si ella podía salir con alguien en serio, yo era más que capaz de eso. Y la primera en verlo sería ella._

_-Eddie, yo quería saber si quisieras salir…_

**Fin Flashback**

Desde ese día no quise meterme más en la vida amorosa de Bella nunca más de la cuenta. Yo me había ganado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y ahora tendría que lidiar con ello…

¿A quién engaño?, mi vida era un asco.

Oh, sí. ¿Peor que estar enamorado perdidamente de una superestrella? Enamorarse dos veces. ¿Algo más? Que esa superestrella sea la vecina que ni siquiera sabe que existes.

"_¡Oh, el Amor, el Amor!"_

Te dije que te callaras.

* * *

¿Edward es la víctima? ¿O los dos tienen parte de la culpa? Lo dejo a su perspectiva queridas amigas. Aunque el capítulo me da un sentimiento de flojera impresionante, como que podría haber dado más de si mismo… Pero personalmente el título del capítulo me da mucha risa, mi pequeño chiste interno(?)

Son las doce y diez de la noche-mañana del 27 de marzo, pero bueno, con diez minutos de demora cumplí luego de obligar a mi productora, editora y fulana de tal Lucia a leer todo de arriba abajo y viceversa tres veces seguidas. Asíque este es el resultado. Los demás capítulos tendrán una duración decente y más o menos normal entre ellos, no como el otro demasiado largo y este demasiado corto xD.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir esto a pesar de mis desplantes, se me caen las lágrimas gente:'|. Amo escribir para fanfiction y amo que alguien se interese en lo que escribo. Solo esto podía ser el final perfecto para una semana genial dentro de todo.

Prometo estar acá a más tardar en una semana o dos, ya sea en Me perteneces o _1, 2, 3, CHEERLEADERS!_-que está todavía en reedición-.

Mmm, hoy estoy demasiado formal hablando, no se que me pasa jajaja.

Me parece que me emocioné con la cantidad de notificaciones de historias y escritores favoritos en las que estoy, además de las visitas:)

¡Vamos vamos que si dejas un review el próximo capítulo llega más rápido!

Dale al botón de GO→ y dejame tu opinión. ¿Un Edward medio depresivo? ¿O perfecto para esta historia?

**Kristen V. Cullen**


	4. Queridas Lectoras

Queridas Lectoras:

Oh sí, se que van a querer asesinarme después de esto, y la culpa no me deja en paz.

Paso a explicar bien…

Hace unas semanas reescribí una nueva versión de _Me Perteneces_ porque, como maldita perfeccionista maníaca obsesiva que he descubierto ser, muchas partes de los tres capítulos que tenía escritos no me convencían para nada. Así que, para no hacerles el horrible cambio y dejar sus reviews sobre la vieja historia, estaba pensando en borrar este fic y publicar la nueva versión- que se llamaría _You Belong With Me_-.

En realidad todo seguiría siendo lo mismo en la trama principal, solo que Edward y Bella no son amigos de toda la vida, sino que él es el primo de Rosalie y Jasper que se muda desde Chicago un año y medio antes del prólogo.

En todo caso lo dejaré en sus manos. Resumiendolo, son dos opciones:

_**Dejar este fic y cambiar los capítulos desde el prólogo-lo que equivaldría a borrarlos y publicar otra cosa. "Borrón y cuenta nueva" como dirían por ahí-.**_

_**Cerrar Me Perteneces y empezar la nueva versión, You Belong With Me.**_

No hay mucho más que decir, solo que algo estoy tratando de hacer con las cosas que dejé abandonadas. Odio las notas de autor porque a mi me molestan tanto como a ustedes, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

Perdón hasta el infinito, no me odien. Entendería si no quieren leer este fic, yo me asesinaría a mi misma si pudiese ¬.¬

**Kristen V. Cullen**


End file.
